


Day 3: Turtle Ducks

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gotta have some fluff right?, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month 2019, short sweet and to the point, turtle ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Asami has a good luck charm she wants to share with Korra.





	Day 3: Turtle Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Turtle ducks are freaking cute.

When Asami was five, she found a nest of turtle ducks on the estate.

She could have told her parents about it, but she decided to keep it to herself. Every time when she could, she would go and give them some bread or clean up the nest if need be.

On the day she found there were several eggs she had run to tell them finally…

But on that day her mother died.

It was a long while before she remembered the nest; when she ran back the day after the funeral, she’d found empty egg shells.

Yet after that, she began to see turtle ducks as a symbol of good luck.

After all, she was wearing a turtle duck charm on her wrist when she ran over Mako.

And she had been wearing it when Korra told her she loved her that night on the balcony.

So she hopes her girlfriend will as well.

Korra unwraps her gift; she pulls out a silver charm necklace with two turtle ducks touching beaks.

She looks at Asami with a furrowed brow. “Turtle ducks?”

“Yeah. They’re sort of a good luck charm for me.”

The Avatar looks back down at the necklace, and then says with a grin “I see. Want to help me put it on?”

“Of course I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm posting this on World Turtle Day. Go figure, huh?  
> Don't forget to say hi!


End file.
